Unexpected
by Eruza Sukaretto
Summary: A certain flashback has changed Elizabeth. Five years later, Will Ciel be able to resist the beautiful and much more Ladylike, Elizabeth Middleford? Oneshot. Ciel/Elizabeth.


**Hello! This is an inspired Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction. I chose this rating to be M cause there are some strong languages. Well, it's my first ever story that is Rated M. So, i hope you'll like this one. It's a one shot story. :) XD I've written it in a way of a hidden mode. It is really awkward for me to type this. I've been blushing the whole time. Leave a review if you don't mind! :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive was standing near his windowsill, sipping his sweet tea that his loyal butler, Sebastian Michaelis had given him. The rain outside his window was pouring thoroughly. Ciel almost feels like on being grumpy again. He in fact doesn't like the mood when it is raining. The Phantomhive head was caught up by something among his windows. Even though the harsh rain has been pouring, he was eyeing his beautiful garden. Especially the flowers. He seemed to notice that the flowers bathing in the rain were too a good help.

_Must be Finny's work. _Ciel thought as he placed his now empty teacup away. He wasn't clearly expecting that he would remember something when he took one last glance at the Phantomhive garden. The sudden 'cuteness' of the blooming flowers as the rain had stopped pouring, revealing the cool moon and the dark fluffy clouds together with the twinkling stars.

_Cute, huh?_ He thought.

The sudden memories of Elizabeth Middleford flashed through his mind. Ciel sighed heavily. He knew to himself that he went beyond way too far on his actions against Elizabeth who was also known as his fiancé though he doesn't blame himself on doing that. It had been five years from now. Ciel and Elizabeth were now both eighteen years old. He remembered his argument with her as he frightened and slapped Elizabeth with such harshness of words. Truly indeed Elizabeth had kept Ciel's word on not appearing in his mansion even once.

_Flashback:_

_Ciel was sitting on his chair and his fingers were laced together while he was clearly in deep thoughts when a sudden knock on his door came revealing his demonic butler. Ciel let out a sigh._

"_What do you want, Sebastian?" He asked. Ciel slowly stood up from his seat to face the window._

"_Bo-chan, Lady Elizabeth is here." Sebastian said as he stood there waiting for an answer. Ciel already knew what was probably happening. Despite the attitude of his so called fiancé. He can hear loud screams coming from his three servants. Ciel rubbed his temples._

"_The mansion is filled with her childish experiments isn't it?" Ciel asked with an obvious annoyance on his face. Sebastian only nodded. Ciel sighed heavily._

"_Bo-chan, are you alright?" The demonic bulter asked._

"_Of course, you idiot. Now bring her in." Ciel ordered._

"_Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed before closing the door._

_Moments later, a loud squeal can be heard behind the door which suddenly slammed open revealing a rather excited Elizabeth. She came at him and started hugging Ciel tight._

"_Ciel.~ You're so cute as always!" Elizabeth mouthed while rubbing her cheek against his. Ciel flinched. He was wiggling out of her tight grip._

"_Let me go!" Ciel muttered. Elizabeth slowly got off of him who was now annoyed at the moment._

"_What are you doing here?" Ciel grumpily asked._

"_Nothing. I'm just paying you a cute visit because you're so cute!" Elizabeth again gave another tight hug on his Ciel._

"_Hey! Let go of me." Ciel demanded. He felt her flinch._

"_Ouch! There's something hurting me." Elizabeth pouted. She then felt something rough on Ciel's chest. Elizabeth immediately snatched something out from his pockets. It was an old Phantomhive pocket watch. She eyed the watch and she didn't really like its appearance. Ciel noticed that Elizabeth was already holding his precious pocket watch and about to throw it anytime. He tried to snatch it away from her._

"_Ciel. This is an ugly thing! Why are you keeping this kind of stuff instead of something cute?" Elizabeth said. Ciel was taken back and he got annoyed on what she had just said. He glared at her._

"_Give it back, Elizabeth." Ciel demanded. Elizabeth shook her head and playfully stuck her tongue out at him._

"_No! This is an ugly thing! Ugly things like these should be thrown away!" Elizabeth yelled and threw the pocket watch away. Ciel's eyes widened._

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Ciel exclaimed. Luckily, before the watch had landed on the floor, Sebastian caught it with his swift hand. Ciel clenched his fist. Elizabeth glanced at the now fuming Ciel. She was terribly embarrassed._

"_Ciel… I'm—"_

_There was a loud slap that she had felt against her cheeks. Elizabeth's eyes widened in horror._

"_C-ciel..—"_

"_Get out."_

"_But I didn't mean to—"_

"_Go home, Elizabeth! Don't you dare show your petty little face at this mansion ever again, you little brat!" Ciel deadpanned._

_Elizabeth was speechless. She clasped one hand on her mouth. Warm tears were already pooling on he dark jade eyes. Elizabeth ran away immediately out of his room and went home crying herself out. As soon as she was gone, Ciel sighed heavily. He then felt something wet on his palm. A tear. Ciel wiped it against his cloth and sat down brining himself again to his deep thoughts._

"_Bo-chan." Sebastian called. Ciel lifted his head. He saw Sebastian handing his pocket watch over. Ciel abruptly took it and hid it somewhere safe._

"_You know Bo-chan, you were too harsh on Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian said. Ciel galred at his butler who was now smirking._

"_Get me some tea." He ordered._

"_Understood." Sebastian bowed before leaving. Ciel thought about what had happened earlier. He shook his head and concentrated on his deep thoughts._

_End of flashback_

He remembered every single word hi said. Maybe he was really too harsh on her. Especially when he slapped her and made her into tears. Something interrupted his thoughts by the sudden knock on the door. Sebastian came inside.

"Bo-chan. There's a letter regarding for you." Sebastian said as Ciel took the letter from his hands. Ciel opened the envelope and took out the letter. As he was reading through, his eyes were narrowing at the letter until the end.

"What does the letter say, Bo-chan?" His butler asked.

"Elizabeth's father wants our marriage to be held next week." Ciel simply said. Sebastian smirked.

"Well that was a fascinating news. Indeed you are required on marriage since you are at the proper age already, Bo-chan." Ciel glared at his butler. He sighed heavily.

"Whatever. The letter also says that Elizabeth will be staying here until the wedding ceremony which means she'll permanently live here as my...wife." Ciel muttered the last part. Sebastian smirked.

"Shall I go fetch her now?"

"Of course, you idiot."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed before leaving.

Ciel turned to his chair and sat down. Somewhere deep in his thoughts has said that he did missed Elizabeth for some quite time. He was also prepared for her with all the hugging and cuteness.

Moments later, a knock came from his door revealing his butler. He was clearly expecting Elizabeth to barge in and hug him tight but there was _nothing._

"Bo-chan, Lady Elizabeth is downstairs."

"Why isn't she with you?" Sebastian shrugged.

"I clearly don't know, Bo-chan. In fact there is a big change." Sebastian smirked. Ciel furrowed his eyebrows at his butler and exited his study room to meet once again his soon to be wife, Elizabeth Middleford.

* * *

Ciel saw from the corner of his eyes that his three servants, Bard, Meirin and Finny were having their jaws drop in a funny way. He raised an eyebrow at the three. Maybe it 's because they've already seen Elizabeth. Something must be going on. There were no decorations hanging on the mansion. Ciel swiftly went downstairs to meet her. Once he had reached the last staircase, he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

"Ehem. Welcome, Lizzy." Ciel said, still his eyes were closed. He was waiting for some response like a tight hug or something but there was nothing. Elizabeth eyed Ciel for a second. She was a bit stunned. Ciel had grown into a handsome man. His smooth face was really dashing. Those long lashes of his. She had to admit that she still has feelings for him. She mentally shook her head and brought herself back to reality.

Ciel was getting a bit irritated on not having any response. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Elizabeth standing not too far away. Both of his eye slightly widened on what he was seeing. Ciel's lips parted slightly. Elizabeth had really grown very beautiful and lady like. Her hair was tied up in a loose bun with curly bangs hanging at the side of her face. She was wearing her red dress but with a different style. She was also wearing gloves that were stopping at her wrist. She was also wearing some slight make-up. Her lips were tinted with lip gloss, her eyes were tinted with red that was matching her dress and making her dark jade eyes stand out. Ciel eyed her. His eyes were stopping right at her chest. She had grown quite some. Ciel mentally slapped himself for staring at her.

"Hello, Ciel." Elizabeth simply said. Ciel gulped and kissed her hand. He was not used on seeing Elizabeth like this.

"Come along, Lizzy. Let us have some tea." Ciel said and he motioned Elizabeth to follow him.

"Ciel, call me Elizabeth, please." She said. Ciel paused on walking and tilted his head to face her. The look on Elizabeth's face was quite serious.

"Sure. Why not…Elizabeth." He continued walking towards the dining room.

Sebastian came in with the tray of tea and some pastries for them to eat. Ciel was feeling a little bit uncomfortable with the silence around them. so, he decided to converse with Elizabeth who was now staring at some empty space.

"So, Elizabeth, how are you? Are you prepared for our wedding next week?" Ciel asked as he took a sip from his tea.

"I'm well. I suppose. How about you, Ciel?" She simply said as she took a bite from her pastry. Ciel stared at her for a second.

"Quite the same." He said not even bothering to stare at her eyes.

"I see." Elizabeth muttered. Their tea wasn't going really well because of the awkward silence. Both of them were not talking to each other. Ciel stood up from his seat and offered his hand to Elizabeth.

"Come. I'll show you to your room." Ciel said. Elizabeth took his hand and he led her right to her room, which was only across to Ciel's room. Once they were both inside, Ciel closed and leaned on the door gently and Elizabeth stood near the bed with her back facing him.

"If there's anything you need, my room is just across yours." Ciel said.

She nodded. "I'll keep that in mind. Thank you, Ciel. You may now go. I'll take care of my other stuff." Elizabeth muttered. She was actually waiting for the sound of her door click. But she heard nothing. Elizabeth turned her head towards the door to check if she was now alone. When all of a sudden, in a blink of an eye she found herself being pinned on the soft bed. Her dark jade orbs were now staring at his blue ones. She was slightly blushing. Both of their faces were only inches a part. Their noses were barely touching.

"Tell me." Ciel breathed.

"Tell you what, Ciel? Let me go." She gritted her teeth.

"Tell me what have changed you. You're acting weird. I'm not used to it. Does it involve on what had happened five years ago?"

Elizabeth tilted her head at the side. Her neck was fully exposed. Ciel stared at her creamy neck.

"I'm not acting weird. I see you have noticed my sudden changes. Apparently, yes. It does involve something on what had happen five years ago. Now, let me go." She said. Ciel sighed. He ignored on what she said and he was still pinning her on the bed. Ciel can't resist her beauty. He was having second thoughts if he was going to apologize to her.

"Elizabeth.."

She tilted her head to face him again, their faces were just inches apart. One move on Ciel's head and they can actually kiss.

"What now? Have I not told you to get off of me?" Ciel can feel her warm breath against his chin.

"I..apologize on what have I done and say to you." Elizabeth stared at him. She can feel that tears were pooling on her eyes.

"Five years, Ciel. It had been five years. And there you are, pinning and apologizing to me like it was just some sort of blink." She muttered.

"I can still remember what you have said to me." She continued. A single tear had now streamed on her cheek. Ciel wiped the tear with his thumb and stroked her smooth cheek.

"I know... But, why the sudden change?"

Elizabeth chuckled that had sent shivers on his spine.

"Ciel, please. I'm eighteen years old. There's no need for me to play those childish games that I have been doing these past years. That all started when you slapped me." She murmured the last part. Ciel gave an apologetic look on Elizabeth.

"I truly am sorry." He muttered.

"Elizabeth, we're getting married next week and I don't want some complications that will be on us. I want to fix everything right before we're claimed as man and wife." Ciel continued. She saw the look on his face. Elizabeth can't tell what kind of emotion is he showing.

"Are you doing this just because we're getting married and for our family?" She asked. Ciel was silent.

"No." He mouthed.

"Then for what?"

"Some reasons.." He said. Ciel didn't know what to say. Elizabeth wasn't expecting for that kind of answer. She was expecting something else.

"Goodnight, Elizabeth." He slowly got off of her and exited her room slowly. Ciel rubbed his temples and went to his room for his own slumber.

Sebastian was prepared on blowing off the candlelit when Ciel spoke.

"Sebastian, what is this feeling?" Ciel asked as he stared into some empty space.

His butler smirked.

"My, my. Do you love her, Bo-chan?" He teased. Ciel glared at him.

"I.. don't know." Ciel groaned and covered himself with the blankets and turned to face away from his butler. Sebastian chuckled and blew off the candlelit while exiting his master's room.

"_Ciel…. Ciel.." Elizabeth moaned his name. Hearing her moan his name like that is driving him crazy. Making him want some more. Ciel continued to kiss and lick the sides of her neck stopping right down at her collarbone._

"_Elizabeth.. I love you.."_

_"I-I l-love y-you too.. C-ciel.." She moaned between her teeth. Ciel began to lick and nip her collarbone as he was trying to find her soft spot. She whimpered. Elizabeth took Ciel's face and brought her lips to his in a hot, passionate, blissful kiss. _

_Ciel licked her bottom lip, which Elizabeth obliged and parted her mouth as Ciel had his opportunity to slip his tongue in._

_Both of their tongues were fighting and dancing in dominance causing for Elizabeth to moan his name on pleasure._

_Ciel's hand went through the lace of her dress._

_He started undressing her and began to kiss her now fully exposed chest. He started playing with her bosoms making her moan even louder._

"_Ahhh.. __C-ciel.."_

Ciel's eyes shot open as he rose from his bed. He was panting. He had a terrible dream. Or was it terrible? He abruptly shook his head and went to his bathroom to shower. It was his first time on dreaming about Elizabeth. Especially when it was intimate and he had said that he just love her. Ciel rubbed his temples. As soon as he was done taking a bath, he immediately went down for breakfast. He felt his cheeks burn when he saw Elizabeth sitting down on the table and she was about to finish her food.

"Good morning Ciel." She greeted. Ciel nodded in response and gulped. Sebastian came in with a tray of his food and placed it in front of him.

"Good morning, Bo-chan. Today's meal is pancakes with blueberries. You overslept for the first time. Oh my. Did you have nightmares?" Sebastian teased. Ciel slightly blushed and glared at his butler. Ciel saw from the corner of his eye that Elizabeth was staring at him. He ignored her presence and continued on eating.

* * *

The week had passed and Ciel was still being haunted by his intimate dreams about Elizabeth. Even the night before their wedding he had dreamt on her like that. It was pissing him off and he can't take it anymore.

"Do you, Ciel Phantomhive take, Elizabeth Middleford to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked. Ciel gulped.

"I do."

The priest turned to Elizabeth.

"And do you, Elizabeth Middleford take Ciel Phantomhive to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Elizabeth was silent for a second.

"I do." She muttered.

"By the power vested in me, I may now pronounce you, man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Ciel slowly lifted the veil on Elizabeth's face. He had to admit, she was very beautiful. The way her gown fits in her perfectly and her lumpy chest. Ciel mentally shook his head and pushed his perverted thoughts away.

_I'm not a pervert. I'm not a pervert._ He groaned. Ciel then remembered on what he was about to do. He slowly closed his eyes and leaned his face forward on her giving a light kiss on Elizabeth's soft lips.

There was a loud applause that was followed after the kiss.

* * *

The wedding and reception was now finally over. Ciel and Elizabeth went to their respective rooms to sleep. The fact that Elizabeth was going to permanently live at the Phantomhive mansion because she is now the wife of the owner of the Phantomhive Company.

It was midnight. She continued on rolling on her bed. Elizabeth couldn't drift off to sleep. She was also being tormented by those intimate dreams about Ciel. She can't stand it. He was really handsome. Elizabeth touched her lips and made a small smile. She really loves Ciel. She remembered when Ciel had finally kissed her. Although it was for the wedding and that doesn't mean that he finally loves her like the way she loves him now. Elizabeth decided to go into the kitchen for some cold glass of water. She accidentally bumped her door, hoping that no one would wake up at her sudden clumsiness.

_Old habits never die._ She thought. When she was in the kitchen, she drank two glasses of water and closed her eyes. Elizabeth had loved the way the water flowed through her throat.

_Meanwhile…_

Ciel couldn't let his mind off of Elizabeth. What was happening to him? Ciel can't forget the way he kissed her lips. As if he wanted more than that. He sighed heavily and decided to sleep it off. Ciel was about to sleep when he heard the loud bump that came across the room. He had thought that it was Elizabeth who was still awake. Ciel stood up from his bed and thought about getting himself some warm milk before going to bed not even bothering Sebastian about it.

He walked through the dark hallways of the mansion with his eyes locked directly on the floor. Ciel was so deep in his thoughts that he never knew that he had accidentally bumped into someone. At first he thought it was just Sebastian. But when he lifted his head, he was directly staring into dark jade orbs. His eyes slightly widened. Ciel eyed Elizabeth. She was wearing her silky nightgown with spaghetti straps and her hair was down framing her beautiful face. It was his first time on seeing her hair down like that. Ciel's lips parted. He couldn't resist the view of her slender body.

"Ciel. Why are you still awake?" Elizabeth asked curiously. Her pretty face was shining because of the moon.

"I thought about getting a drink." He muttered. Elizabeth nodded and gestured herself towards back to her room. Something snapped into Ciel. ina blink of an eye, he grabbed Elizabeth's wrist and pinned her to the wall, causing Elizabeth to gasp in shock.

"Ciel.. What are you—"

"Elizabeth."

"Y-yes?"

"Since you are now my wife.. Why don't you sleep with me? It's not forbidden though, isn't it?" Ciel smirked.

Elizabeth blushed. Her lips parted slightly.

"S-sure. Why not?" She murmured. Ciel took her wrist again and led her to his room. Once they were both inside his room, Elizabeth sat down on the bed for a moment before lying down beside him. There was some slight distance between them. Elizabeth didn't even mind if the blankets were not covering her. Ciel didn't like the distance between them. Without having second thoughts, he wrapped his arms around her petite waist and dragged he closer to his chest. Elizabeth blushed at this moment. In fact, she didn't want this to end at all.

Ciel breathed the scent of her hair. It was strawberry. He then began trailing kisses down at the crook of her neck and he was also biting and licking her soft neck. Elizabeth's eyes widened. She turned around to face him. Elizabeth didn't have second thoughts on bringing her lips close to his. Ciel noticed her movement and decided to close the distance between their lips. He pressed his lips on her soft ones. Elizabeth took the opportunity to tangle her hands on his soft hair. She felt him licking her bottom lip, which she immediately obliged. Both of their tongues were fighting and dancing with dominance. Ciel's hands were roaming around her soft back until he was pulling the straps of her nightgown down, tossing it on the floor. Elizabeth did the same and started unbuttoning Ciel's PJ's and she was pulling his face closer to her. Both of them parted for air, staring right at each other's eyes.

Elizabeth began to frown.

"Ciel.."

"Hmm?" He didn't want to stop.

"Why…"

Ciel realized on what she was saying. He then finally admitted himself. He pulled Elizabeth into a light kiss before answering.

"I love you, Elizabeth. And that doesn't just mean because we're now married. I mean it. I'm really sorry on what I did five years ago. It was wrong for me on slapping you. And those words.. I'm sorry. I love you and _I want you_." He murmured. Elizabeth's eyes were pooling with tears. She was happy and relieved on what he had just said. It took him five years to say that.

"I love you too, Ciel. Take me." A single dear streamed down at her face.

"Would you like to..continue?" Ciel murmured and wiped the tear off of her face.

Elizabeth nodded and hugged Ciel before they kissed each other with intimacy, passion and love as it goes on further. Making their night very memorable with both pleasure and pain.

* * *

Elizabeth's eyes slowly opened. It was already morning. The sun was flashing through the room. She tilted her head and saw Ciel's sleeping figure. His face was very handsome and peaceful. Elizabeth chuckled and kissed him lightly on the lips. She remembered last night. Both of their clothes were scattered on the floor. She smiled and shook her head. Before she stood up from the bed, a pair of strong arms were wrapped around her waist pulling her back on the bed. Ciel kissed her bare shoulder. Elizabeth giggled.

"Good morning, Mrs. Phantomhive." He muttered and smiled sheepishly. Elizabeth gave him a warm smile and pecked on the tip of his nose.

"Why, good morning, Mr. Phantomhive." Ciel nuzzled her neck and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Elizabeth Middleford Phantomhive." Ciel said.

"I love you too, Ciel." She kissed his cheek. Both of them stood up and got dressed for breakfast.

* * *

_Meanwhile:_

"Finny, Bard! I can't believe that I'm saying this but, Lady Elizabeth and Young Master were so loud last night! I can hear them!" Meirin murmured and her nose bled. Bard and Finny gasped.

"Oh really? Cut it out, Meirin! Sebastian might hear you!" Bard said. What they didn't know is that Sebastian was listening to their conversation.

He came into the kitchen and smirked at the three.

"S-s-seba—" the trio's jaws dropped in a funny way.

"I know. I know. They were loud. I can also hear them from my room. My my, Bo-chan has reached his adulthood." Sebastian teased and clicked his tongue. Meirin's nose bled on what he had just said. Sebastian began to perform breakfast ignoring their conversation about the Young Master and Lady Elizabeth for being so _loud_.

* * *

**So, that's it. Hope you enjoyed reading this. Again, leave a review! :) ja ne.**

**-Misa-chan**


End file.
